narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Badger
Appearance The honey badger has a fairly long body, but is distinctly thick-set and broad across the back. Its skin is remarkably loose, and allows it to turn and twist freely within it. The skin around the neck is 6 millimetres (0.24 in) thick, an adaptation to fighting. The head is small and flat, with a short muzzle. The eyes are small, and the ears are little more than ridges on the skin, another possible adaptation to avoiding damage while fighting. The honey badger has short and sturdy legs, with five toes on each foot. The feet are armed with very strong claws, which are short on the hind legs and remarkably long on the forelimbs. It has no hair from its feet to its wrists. The tail is short and is covered in long hairs, save for below the base. Females are smaller than males, but no less violent an aggressive. The honey badger possesses an pouch which, unusual among mustelids, is eversible, a trait shared with hyenas and mongooses. The smell of the pouch is reportedly "suffocating", and may assist in calming bees when raiding beehives. They have the capability to sense as well, and are twice as powerful as Kuro at such, so she often relies on them to track targets. They can find Kuro from nearly four miles away due to their connection, but others can only be found up to two miles away. Abilities These creatures are able to release a stench that is capable of causing one to choke due to its unbearable smell, depriving people of oxygen and effectively rendering them unconscious if they are exposed to it long enough. It is a natural scent that can be enhanced by chakra and form this putrid and nearly inescapable smell that lingers in the air like a near invisible cloud (much like the spray of a skunk). However, normally these animals only rely on it when backed into a corner, and rarely do they use it as an offensive maneuver. The Honey Badgers Kuro summons also have the element of Earth release and easily perform C-Ranked to B-Ranked abilities with this affinity. Much like Kuro, these beasts are a formidable opponent with massive strength and are swift on their four paws. They can take down beasts more than twice their size and is highly intelligent, often using the environment to their advantage. It is also known for its durability in combat along with its stamina; it can wear down much larger enemies before it even begins to tire and small weapons, such as Senbon or tossed Kunai, will have a difficult time penetrating its tough hide. As a final note, their sense of smell and hearing are incredible, and they tend to imitate larger animals in noise to frighten off predetors. Kuro's main summoning, Aoi, named so because of the light blue tint to his onyx fur, is able to speak and communicates Kuro's orders to the lesser summonings. He is the largest, fastest, most cunning, and most masculine of the Honey Badgers in Kuro's arsenal, and is therefore her favorite summoning; often, the woman will maintain him long after the battle is over to have company and to have someone to recount mistakes and weaknesses found in one another. Personality These badgers are known for their aggression and intelligence, making them a fearsome foe to encounter. They are solitary creatures, but fiercely defend their territory; in this case, they defend Kuro as if they were loyal pets. They are difficult to deter and have a persistence that is both admirable and borderline suicidal when it comes to fights, but it becomes part of their charm.